


Obeisance

by handelgamer



Series: Shaded - XIVWrite2019 [17]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Other, very short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 11:18:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20692646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handelgamer/pseuds/handelgamer
Summary: One should always pay the proper respects to their beloved.





	Obeisance

“My lady,”

“Please, there is no reason to refer to me as such.”

“And yet, I must declare you as such. For you are the stars in the sky above me.”

“If I am the stars, than you are the darkness that is between them. All encompassing.”

“The better for your brilliance to shine through.”

“You can not have my brilliance in harsh light. No, my love. The shade compliments me. Of shadows and darkness and mystery. You are my shade, and you are irreplaceable.”

**Author's Note:**

> Experimental dialog only fic~ And so short I kinda feel awkward posting it on here.


End file.
